


Golden Morning Light

by SadakoTetsuwan



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lingering uncertainty, M/M, McCree wants everyone to feel loved but doesn't know how to accept it in return, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: The two men had been skating on the very thin edge of what still constituted platonic affection, each daring to move a little bit closer to that edge but afraid to take the plunge.Both were surprised when it was Hanzo who made the first move.





	

It had been a long, long time since McCree had felt such deep satisfaction. His whole body tingled in lingering pleasure, even down to the tips of his metal fingers—strange. The warm weight of Hanzo against his chest, always beautiful, always elegant, was so comforting and felt so _right_ it hurt. Something else hurt, too—a nagging guilty whisper in the back of his mind, one that he normally only heard when he was alone.

“Hanzo,” he whispered, his brow creasing as the other man’s fingers lazily stroked his chest. He could see how pleased Hanzo was, the smile on his face was so honest, the flush in his cheeks so enticing… McCree swallowed hard. “I think we made a mistake.”

“What?” Hanzo asked, his head rising slightly. After a moment, Hanzo chuckled and shook his head. “Don't be ridiculous.”

“No…w-we shouldn’t’ve done this,” McCree said softly.

“We wanted to,” Hanzo frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“This ain’t allowed…Morrison’ll be pissed.”

“Why would we tell him?” Hanzo asked, chuckling again. “It’s just another secret.”

“Hanzo…no, darlin’, don’t…” McCree said softly, his heart aching as Hanzo settled against him, “Don’t fall in love with me.” Hanzo sighed and shifted to straddle McCree, looping his arms around the cowboys neck.

“Why not?” he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. If McCree didn’t want Hanzo to love him, then why was he so affectionate? Why did he come to him so often, look after him, spend the night next to him? Why did he make it so easy?

“I ain’t good enough for you, darlin’…”

Hanzo sighed, rolling his eyes. He had always found Jesse’s quiet self-pity and loathing to be tiresome. He saw far too much of himself there, the self that he felt melt away when he was with Jesse. It bothered him a bit that he apparently couldn’t make Jesse feel the same way…special, desired, worthy. He leaned down, kissing and nibbling gently at Jesse’s neck and earning a soft hitched breath. McCree’s hands rose and ran down Hanzo’s back, a tiny moan leaving him as Hanzo continued to tease.

“Do I please you?” Hanzo purred in his ear.

“A-ah…yeah, baby,” McCree breathed, his cheeks warming at how Hanzo moved and teased. It was sensual, but not dirty—no, Hanzo was far too classy for that.

“You please me,” Hanzo remarked softly, “I want you…I have wanted you for a long time,” he whispered. McCree keened softly as Hanzo’s hips slotted against his, gently pressing down against him.

“Ah…alright,” McCree panted softly, his cheeks flushing at the other’s confession. If this was what Hanzo needed, he’d go to the ends of the earth for him. Hanzo didn’t have many other relationships on the base, and he knew that his attention and affection was a rare and precious gift. Still, he hadn’t dreamed that Hanzo would want…this from him.

Well, he _had_ dreamed of it, but he’d always chastised himself for it in the morning; Hanzo was off-limits. Hanzo was his friend, his comrade, his…his _some_ _one_. But not like that. Not with how Hanzo had always ignored his playful, innocent flirting…

‘But he didn’t ignore it. It wasn’t innocent to him. You strung him along, you mangy dog.’

No…it wasn’t like that, either—there were many questionable things that he was, but he wasn’t the kind of man who played with people’s hearts. Hanzo may have been off-limits, but McCree had still meant it whenever he’d danced over the edge of platonic affection. Hanzo _was_ beautiful, Hanzo _was_ smart, and funny, and could be gentle and warm and enticing and intimidating and terrifying and noble.

“Jes’…d-don’t want you gettin’ hurt over me. I ain’t worth the pain…”

“Silly cowboy,” Hanzo whispered, “You are worth it to me.” He leaned up, kissing the corner of Jesse’s mouth; his beard was surprisingly soft and pleasant. ‘Like the rest of him,’ he dared to think, his cheeks warming as he pressed close, tucking his head under McCree’s jaw and carding his fingers through thick chestnut hair. McCree’s strong arms slid around him, his steel fingers shyly toying with his hair in return.

Hanzo smiled into the other man’s neck. It was so unlike Jesse to be the shy one, to hesitate in showing affection. His heart always skipped a beat any time Jesse would wrap his serape around his shoulders, or would let a touch linger a moment longer than mere comrades would, or would murmur soft praise in his ear while returning from a mission, and Hanzo only ever felt brave enough to return that affection when Jesse was dozing or laid up in the infirmary or had his attention wrapped up in a movie.

Until today, anyway. Until he saw how beautiful Jesse looked in the morning light and could hesitate no longer, when the fear of losing his affection to someone else overcame his fear of returning those gestures…

Jesse had been so eager, so enthusiastic in the moment—he’d bucked like a wild horse, his hands had palmed across every inch of him, he’d moaned such filthy, encouraging words, all the while awash in that golden morning light, his hair splayed out on the pillow beneath him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes dark with desire…

Hanzo didn’t just want the cowboy, he _needed_ him. Especially this soft, delicate afterglow…he needed the gentle touches, the whispers, the knowledge that to Jesse, he was important, he was desired, he wasn’t a monster…

But now, they were both hesitating again, as if the weight of what they had done with each other was only just beginning to sink in as the glow faded. Hanzo pressed closer as if he could chase that warmth, could grasp just a tiny ember of it and keep it close to his heart. His thighs squeezed against McCree’s hips, his arms tightened around him, he buried his face in Jesse’s shoulder and inhaled his warm, spicy musk. McCree let out a shuddering breath, his own hold on Hanzo tightening slightly. The uncertain silence between them trembled.

“…Okay then, darlin’,” he whispered, turning his head and letting his cheek rest against Hanzo’s. “…I trust you.”

He could get used to this.


End file.
